mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
|spawn=Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them. |multiplevers=See History |drops=None |damage= |exp=1–3 |entityid=kitty |sounds='Idle' Kitten idle Kitten hurt Kitten death Eating fish Purr Hurt Scared Upset Eating food Hungry Death }}Kitties are tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning 'Natural generation' Kitties spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a minimum of 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. 'Appearance' Kitties come in eight different colors: black, beige, white, white with black spots, calico, grey, orange-white, and black-white. Drops Kitties drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If the kitty was tamed, it will drop a medallion. Behavior Kitties are neutral, and will attack the player if provoked, regardless if they are tamed or not. They wander around aimlessly, meowing occasionally. Kitties will also attack mobs smaller than them, such as insects. Kitties will also attack mobs that attack them first. A tamed kitty will attack you if you attack its kittens. A tamed kitty requires the player's care and attention. A kitty will become aggressive towards the player if they don't find a kitty bed that has been filled with pet food or milk shortly after, but eventually, its temper will improve. Kitties that are hungry emit loud meows, and an angry kitty will hiss. After food or milk has been poured into a kitty bed, the kitty will get into the bed and sit in it. Once in the bed, they will consume whatever was placed in the bed and eventually, the kitty will leave the bed to find a litter box and do its business. If a litter box is nearby, the kitty will go into it and remain in a stationary position for a short period of time, and will display an ellipsis emoticon. Eventually, the kitty will get out of the litter box and the box will need to be cleaned with a sand block so it can be used again. Hostile mobs, such as zombies and ogres, are attracted to dirty litter boxes. A wool ball can be used to make a kitty play with it for a while by chasing and pushing it around, until it gets bored. When the player is carrying the ball, a kitty near the player will be curious (they show a question mark emotion). To get the kitty to play with the ball, right-click on the kitty with the ball. 'Taming' A kitty can be tamed by dropping (with the Q key) cooked fish near it and stepping a few blocks away until the kitty eats it. After the kitty eats the fish, right-click on it with a medallion. Tamed kitties can be healed with cooked fish, cooked salmon, or cake. A whip can be used to make a kitty sit; it will not move until right-clicked again. 'Picking up' A tamed kitty can be picked up if the player has nothing in their hand. To pick up a kitty, right-click on it. A kitty can be picked up in two different ways: * If the kitty is a kitten, it will go on top of your head. * If the kitty is an adult, it will go onto your shoulders. Before ropes were removed, kitties could be picked up by their feet. It would, however, become aggressive to the player once released. 'Emoticons' Kitties show emoticons, which are displayed over their head, to show the player how it is feeling. Breeding For a kitty to breed, it needs to be given cake or cooked fish, and then it will enter love mode. After being fed, the kitty will look for another kitty that is also in love mode. Kitties that are both in love mode will both show a heart emoticon and will begin purring and circling one another. After a while, the kitty that was bred first will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After doing so, the mother will eventually give birth to a litter of 1-6 kittens. Kittens are born with random markings, and do not always share the same markings as the parents. Kittens can be named in a similar matter to adult kitties by right-clicking on them with a book or a medallion. Kittens make high pitched meows and are very playful. They will chase any item, including wool balls, play with the player, and follow their mother around. If a kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. Pregnant kitty.png|A pregnant kitty will lie on its kitty bed in this manner. Kitties.png|Kitties interacting with each other after given cake or cooked fish. History Trivia *Kitties are the only mobs that will attack the player if their requirements are not met (such as not feeding them) or if their babies are attacked. *In the mod files, kitties are called "pussycat". *If you want to move two kitties at once, it is possible to pick up one kitty and then use a lead on the other. *According to DrZhark, he made it so that kitties deliberately climb trees.http://www.minecraftforum.net/members/DrZhark/posts?page=43 He said it was hard to code the behavior. Gallery Kitty and kitten.png|Comparison between a kitten and an adult. House with kitties.png|A player with several kitties. Sleeping kitty.png|A kitty sleeping. Kitten on player's head.png|A kitten on a player's head. Tree emotion.png|A kitty wanting to climb a tree. Food emotion.png|A kitty showing that it's hungry. Happy emotion.png|A happy kitty. Kitten_on_top_of_head.png|Bottom view of a kitten on a player's head. Kitty eating.png|A kitty eating in its bed. References Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs